


Imagine you are heavily pregnant Gym trainee

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sex, author: Dolria1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You waddle into the gym, heavily pregnant male, carring twins. You wear tight shiny silver bodysuit. All the eyes of the men in the gym are focusing on you. You seem to not notice yet. You waddle to the first machine and put the towel on the seat and you start to do some work out.





	Imagine you are heavily pregnant Gym trainee

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142992974520/imagine-you-are-heavily-pregnant-gym-trainee

You waddle into the gym, heavily pregnant male, carring twins. You wear tight shiny silver bodysuit. All the eyes of the men in the gym are focusing on you. You seem to not notice yet. You waddle to the first machine and put the towel on the seat and you start to do some work out.

Suddenly you feel a bulge against your ass and you turn around and seethe gym trainer guy muscular body looking down at you with lust in his eyes.   
“Hey big boy. I need to some demonstration of new exercise for some rookies. Wanna help me out?” he smile, putting his hand over your belly.   
You chuckle. “Sure”. 

  
You go with him to his spot in the gym, and he help you lay down on some slab looking machine and tied up your hands with straps and place your legs on the stirrups. 

“Now boys” he addressing the fresh rookies. “I know some good exercise for thighs and hips muscles” he grins as he stare down at you and rub your belly.   
He push a button and the slab machine rise up until your ass is right infront of his bulge. He remove your bodysuit and unzip his pants, pulling out his cock. The rookies stare at his size.   
“Now take a good look”. 

  
He lined up his cock on your entrance and slide it inside your asshole. He moan loudly as he start to thrust in and out, moving his hips back and forth rythemicly. A crowd start gathering in circle around you two, and yiu can see some dudes jerking off their cocks. Suddenly the gym guide grunt and cum inside you, making my belly expanding from his load.   
He pull out. “Now you rookie”. 

  
A hot blonde guy take his place between your legs and with no warning he slams his cock into your ass, moaning loudly as he work his muscles while he fuck you. 

  
Soon, a line of people is forming right after him, all jerking off their cocks. As the blonde guy cum inside you with a roar, he kisses you, and soon he pulls out and the next one taking his place. You came lots of time, after each trainer emptied his balls inside you. 

  
That was going on and on until all of the trainers are empty and your belly look like so bloated with cum and your ass leaking up freely down the floor.   
The gym guide come and rub your massive orb. 

  
“Well i think you are ready for the next level of training” he grins as a hulk guy stepping forward with his huge cock lined up and ready to break your water. He thrusts into you so hard, you scream and arching your belly up, as he start to pound you mercilessly, and soon as he climax, he slam so hard that your water break. He pulls out and you cry out as your first contraction hit. 

  
“Now boys, who is gonna be the first to try the new labor machine?” the guide smirks and all of the trainers come and fuck you in couples while you in labor, blocking your entrance with their cocks and pushing the babies back into my womb. The guide is giving you some pain killers and labor suspendes and thats went on and on for many hours until finally you birth the babies and the trainers start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Dolria1  
> Credited by request.


End file.
